SCP-CIM-F-1
"How deep into the forest are we going, exactly?" I asked the pony in the black uniform and green vest. "I think it's about 80 kilometers. It's the first time you're going to Site 60?" he replies. "Yeah, I'm joining MTF RD." says Black Bolt. "Oh, really? I'm from the Division too. We lost a guy few days ago; maybe they'll assign you to our team. What's your name?" asks the Stalker. "Black Bolt. and yours?" asks Black Bolt. "Green Moss. I'm the sniper in the Team 0045. Have you served in an armed force before?" asks Green Moss. "No, but I was at the Canterlot wedding attack, so I took down some Changelings." replies Blue Bolt. "Wow, you must be pretty good. No civilian even got close to take down one Changeling" says Green Moss. Three hours later... "So, we're here, Bolt! Welcome to Site 60!" says Green Moss. I was amazed. Not really by the design, Site 60 looked like a giant cement bunker, but it was so huge, that the whole Canterlot would easily fit in. We jumped of the truck and came to the entry gate, where we were stopped by one of the Celestia's royal Guards. "Hey Moss, welcome back. And who's that Pegasus?" asks a guard. "That's Bolt, he's joining the RD today. He's okay, let him in." replies Green Moss. "Alright, but don't touch anything you don't have to buddy, we had a few very ugly outbreaks when a D-class stuck his snout somewhere where he was not allowed to." says a guard in an serious tone. "Alright, don't worry." says Black Bolt. We entered the reception. Everybody was pretty busy: scientists, army ponies and ponies I couldn't really identify where running all around the place. "Blue, those Changelings aren't classified yet. What's taking you so bucking long?" says a Soldier. "Here are the Wedding reports as you requested, sir." says an another. "Dr. Sparkle used D-Classes as shooting material again!" says a guard with a blue mane. "Where's my gun, Dark?! You promised me a Sunburn rifle, not a bucking M4!" says another. Moss turned to me and said: "Alright, I have to go now. I'll be at the RD canteen at 18, ok?" "Ok, thanks for the help Moss." says Black Bolt "Hey, you're a Stalker too, or will be one. Don't sweat it." says Moss. I came to the reception, where I was greeted by a nice yellow coloured mare. "Hello, how can I help you?" asks the receptionist. "Um, hello, Can you please tell me where the check in desk is for new Stalkers?" asks Black Bolt "Oh, The RD quarters are in the Sector 5. Here's a map, it's easy to get lost here, but it's pretty simple to get to Sector 5. Check in by captain Dark Seers office, he's handling the new guys." replies the receptionist. "Thanks." says Black Bolt When I arrived, he was already talking to another Stalker. "NO Red, I'm not giving you anyone from 7HM. Those trigger happy idiots are too crazy to be put in more teams than one. It's better when they are all in one." says Captain Dark. "Alright, alright, but give me a greenhorn if you get one, OK?" says Red. "Don't worry; you'll be the first one to get a new member." says Captain Dark. When the other captain leaved, I came in. "Can I come in?" asks Blue Bolt "No, but you already are inside." says Dark before he recognized me. "Bolt! How are you, you crazy bastard? What do you need?" asks Dark. "I'm supposed to report to duty today." replies Black Bolt "So they send you here, huh? Alright, take a seat." asks Dark. I sat on one of the chairs on my side of the table, and waited. Dark Seer was a blue Earth Pony with black mane and tail that were messed up more than mine, and eyes so dark that you couldn't see the difference between his iris' and pupils. He was wearing the standard RD uniform and I could see his personal armoury on the wall behind him. He got some of the best weapons I've ever seen, all in good shape. We met a year ago, at the Canterlot wedding attack. He recruited me to the Foundation. "So, Black Bolt, Stalker no.0025 They trained you as a weapon specialist, good with sniper rifles and SMG's, and some really good shooting skills." he started reading from my file, "But really undisciplined and known to break Foundation rules several times." he looked at me, and asked: "What did you do?" "I was trained near Site 10. There were some outbreaks, and I killed the subjects instead of catching them. The drill sergeant almost killed me, literally. He kicked the living crap out of me." says Black Bolt. "Black Bolt, always the same SCP subjects’ hater as ever. Changelings?" asks Dark. "Naturally." replies Black Bolt. "I thought so. Alright, I promised that guy that I will send him someone, so you're going to Team 0045. That guy is the captain, Red Flash. He isn't very strict, so he won't give you any welcoming tests, and the guys there are OK. You will check on them in the evening. They got a new mare there, Red Dot, so you're not the only greenhorn there. Other than the evening meeting, you will have guard duty tomorrow; some royal officers want a tour around the site, so we doubled the security. Until the end of the tour, we don't have any scanning planned, so you will have an easy start. Although, I can imagine that you want some action right away, but don't worry. Shit tends to go down here every time we have guests, so maybe you will get a chance to shoot something that's alive." says Dark. "Alright, where's my room, and what gun will I get?" asks Black Bolt. "Follow that corridor; your room is 25-18. You have a level 2 security clearance, so for now, only human guns for ya, no Sunburn. But don't worry; the gun keeper can give you really good stuff if you know what to ask for." replies Dark. "Alright Dark, I'm going, see you. Bye." says Black Bolt. When I entered the armory, only the gun keeper was there. "Welcome, what do you need?" asks the Armoury keeper. "I'm the new guy, Dark send me here." replies Black Bolt. "Okay, come here." asks the Armoury keeper. I came closer, only to see the stallion go back behind some shelves. "Alright, so I heard you are good with Sniper rifles, and that you have designed some of your own rifles. Is that true?" the Armoury keeper shouted from behind the shelves. "Yeah, but I heard that I must have level 3 security clearance to make my own guns." says Black Bolt. "That's true, but you can still ask me to modify the existing models. You know, only the details: scopes, silencers, aim lasers stuff like that. so what would you like to have?" asks the Armoury keeper. "Do you have any semiautomatic Sniper Rifles?" asks Black Bolt. "Give me a minute!" he answered. After five minutes, he answered: "Alright, we have one SVD Dragunov, one M17 and one Mk.14. Which would you like?" asks the Armoury keeper. "Can you give me that M17 with bipod, Laser and Sniper scope?" replies Black Bolt. "Alright, just give me some time." says the armoury keeper. In half an hour, he came back with it. "Here you go. satisfied?" asks the armoury keeper. I checked the gun, and squee. "Absolutely. Thanks." replies Black Bolt "You're welcome." replies the armoury keeper. Category:SCP-CIM-F